Nessie's Future
by Twi4lyflovetaylorlaut
Summary: Not a great title but a story about how Nessie lives her life as a teenager after breaking dawn
1. Chapter 1

This is after breaking dawn. Nessie appears to be 16 years old

Nessies

We had just moved from forks to Alaska. It was hard saying good bye to grandpa and jakes friends but at least he was able to come with us. The house is amazing. It's huge. It has an inbuilt pool and gym on the basement floor, on the first floor is the kitchen, living room, study and a bathroom. On the second floor is Rose and Emmett's room, Gran and grandpas room, and Alice and jaspers room. On the top floor is jakes room, my room and mum and dad's room. Just then mum came in to talk to me. She shut my bedroom doors she came in and sat down on my bed.

"Honey is everything ok?" she asked. "You were really quiet on the plane. Are you feeling ok"?

I didn't know what to tell her. Too be honest. Nothing was ok. Since I woke up, I had been getting cramps in my stomach. I didn't know what could be wrong. I hadn't been sick before so I knew I didn't have the ability to become unwell but I just didn't feel sick it was just an odd feeling. Also for the last couple of weeks, instead of noticing Jake as my best friend and laughing with him, I was noticed how his hair looked, dripping wet with rain, how his muscles looked so strong and sexy and how attractive he was. I knew he was my best friend and i didn't know anything else. I thought all this over in a few seconds.

"Mum I don't really feel well. I have these cramps in my stomach but i don't really feel sick".

Mum looked a little concerned. I took a deep breath and then continued. "Mum I'm also... _I didn't know how to say it. I think I'm falling in love with my best friend. The one you were in love with 6 years ago...._mum I think i like Jake. Is that wrong?"

"What do you mean by like "she said curiously. "Of course you like him, you're best friends. How could you be friends if u didn't like him?".

"Your right" i said looking at my feet. "We're just friends". I looked down at my feet.

"Oh I get it" she said smiling. "You like him more than a friend".

I blushed, worried about what was coming next.

"Honey I wouldn't be surprised if Jake felt the same way" she said reassuringly. "You two were always meant to be together. What with the imprinting and all". I was told about the imprinting and my future as soon as I was able to understand it but I had completely forgotten about the romantic side of it.

I grinned at her. She always knew how to make me feel better.

"And I'm not sure why you might be feeling unwell' She continued. "Keep an eye on it though".

We walked out of the room together. I stopped at the bathroom and she went down the hall.

Jakes P.O.V

I was sitting on my new bed thinking about going back to school with the rest of the family. Nessie,

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Bella and I were all going to high school. I wasn't scared. I was pondering school when Bella knocked at my door.

"Come in" I said, knowing I didn't need to raise my voice at all.

Bella walked in. She got straight to the point, no small talk. "Jake how do you feel about Renesmee?"

I sighed. I knew this question was going to come up sooner or later. I was generally hoping for later though. "Well I've always loved Nessie. Not in a romantic way of course but loved her like a really close sister. However, the last month I have grown to notice how gorgeous she looks in the sun, how her smile makes me so happy. I think I'm falling in love with her" I confessed.

"I always knew this would happen" sighed Bella.

"Do you know how she feels about me?"I asked Bella, suddenly worried.

"I do but its better if you tell you how you feel" she said smiling.

"I guess you're right" I said nervously.

Just Nessie came bursting through the door. "Mum I need to talk to you. Alone!"

I saw her disappear into her bedroom and saw Bella do the same. Nessie sounded worried sick.

What was wrong with her?

Bella's POV

I followed Nessie into her room. She put her hands to my face. She was too worried to say whatever it was out loud.

"_Mum i just went to the bathroom. I'm bleeding but i don't know how. I can't be harmed; my blood can never be spilled. How is this happening?_

I suddenly realised it. Nessie's stomach cramps. She had hit puberty. I didn't even think to talk to her about it because she was half vampire.

Nessie began to cry.

I cradled her in my arms. "Nessie baby don't cry. It's perfectly normal for human women. I just didn't think about telling you because you're half vampire. I think we need to have a talk".


	2. Mixed Feelings

Nessies POV

Mum had explained everything. She also explained that this blood was a little different so it wouldn't affect the family. She had gone to the shop to get me something that she said would help. I was sitting in the bathroom. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Ness are you in there?" i heard Jake call. "Are you ok?"

"Im ok jake" i responded. "I just cant talk to you at the moment.

Jacobs POV

I was in my room. The words "_I just cant talk to you at the moment"_ were pounding in my head. It took me ages to understand what that meant. Nessie always told me everything. I was the first person she came to whenever she needed help. Then it hit me. She had realised that i was in love with her. She couldn't speak to me because she didn't want to hurt me. She really did just want to be best friends. This nearly killed me. But for her, i would be her friend and thats all. I had to be. I took a shaky breath and went to find something to eat. We would start school tomorrow. I got to the kitchen and got a bowl and spooned some ice cream into it. I ate it and then decided i needed a haircut. I got my phone and wallet and walked out the door. Just as i got to my car, Bella pulled up. She obviously saw my depressed expression.

"Jake whats up?" she asked, concerned. "Where are you going?"

"Im fine" i mumbled. I'm going to get a haircut" and with that i got into the car and drove away.

RENESMEES POV

I heard mum knock on the door. She gave me these things to help me with everything. She left me alone and when i was finished iwalked into my room where she was sitting on my bed.

She fronwed at me. "Do you know whats wrong with Jacob?' she asked.

"Jake? No why?" i asked, confused. Then i relaised i hadn't heard from him since i told him i couldn't talk to him. I gulped and looked a little guilty. Mum turned her gaze to me. "Nessie" she began

"well the last time i talked to him, i was in the bathroom and i told him i couldn't tlak to him at the moment" i said in a rush. "i hope i didn't hurt his feelings" i told her quietly.

"Oh well" she said. "He'll get over it". She looked at her watch.

"Alice" she said, in a tone that would be used in normal conversation. I soon heard Alices tinkling giggle coming up the stairs. I gave mum a confused look jut as alice walked through the threshold of my room.

"Were choosing your outfit for school tomorrow!" said alice excitedly, her eyes shining.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 6pm. Mum and Alice had spent 3 hours choosing the perfect outfit for my first day of year 11. Mum and Dad were in some of my classes. Jake, Rose, Emmett, Jasper were appearing to be in year 12. My outfit consisted of deep blue skinny jeans, a tight yellow teeshirtt and black flats. I was happy with the choice. I smelt food cooking so i went down to get ready for was jsut serivvng up a plate for me and for Jake. I sat down and began eating straight away. I didnt eve notice Jake was gone until he walked in through the door. I gasped. His hair was short and choppy but it looked so sexy. It must be raining outside because his white teeshirt was wet, and also see through and his hair was drenched. Esme gaped when she saw him.  
"Let me get you a towel" she said and ran off. Jacob sat down next to me and started eating.  
"Your hair...." i began but he just srugged and kept eating. "it was to long" he said. Esme came back and he dried his hair off. Then he took off his shirt and gave put it in esmes waiting hand. He dried his chest and put the towel over his shoulders. I couldnt help but look at his perefclty toned chest and arms. I distracted myself by apologising for this morning.

"Jake about this morning....." i began but didnt get to finish as Jake interrupted me.  
"Look Nessie. Its ok. I'll always be your friend. Your best friend" he said. "I'm always here for oyu when you want to talk". And he went back to eating his dinner. I felt my eyes welling up. I looked down at my bowl of half eaten pasta. The tears began to fall and i ran up to my room.

.......................

Bellas POV

We had all watched Nessie walked run up to her room. I looked at my husband for an explaination. He just narrowed his eyes at jacob.  
"What did i do" asked jake. I realised i was never going to get an explaination out of edward so i went up to see nessie instead.  
I knocked on her door and walked in.  
"Nessie whats worng?" i walked over to her and sat on her bed.  
"Jake wants to be my friend" she sais sobbing. "he knows i like him and he only wants to be my friend. Myabe he;s imprinted on someone else!"  
"Shhhhhhh" i tried to comfert my sobbing daughter. She turned around and sobbed into my soulder. "Nessie, Jacob imprinted on you. He cant imprint on someone else as well" i said.  
"But i thought he was supposed to love me" she wailed.  
"He does" i said softly.  
"Idont beleive you" she said. "Youre just lying to make me feel better".  
"no i'm not" i said, frustrated

'Shes not" i heard a male voice say as they came into the room. It was Jake.  
"Did you hear all of that" i asked softly, wiping my eyes  
"Yes" he replied. "Nessie listen to me. I am in love with you".


	4. Anger and Release

RPOV

"I dont believe you" i screamed again. I saw Jasper come into the room and felt a little calmer. It gave me a second to think. I had no idea why i was overreacting so much. It was like i had gone crazy. I needed to leave before dad could realise what i was up to. I opened my window, and jumped out. I landed smoothly on my feet, and ran into the forest next to our house. It was starting to get dark and i slowed down to a walk and sat down on the nearest log and started to sort out the contents of my brain. Jacob wants to be my friend but he said he loves me! how does that work. I was so confused. I was tired as well after my freak out sesh. I crawled up on the ground, and fell asleep.

JPOV

I ran thorugh the forest in wolf form. I was following Nessie's scent as i was running. It became stronger and stronger until i found her, fast asleep on the forest floor. I phased back and walked over to her.  
"Ness" i said, gently nudging her.  
"Whaa....." she said, a little out of it. She saw my face. "Jake?"  
I stopped her before she could say anything else. "Nessie you gotta let me explaain. When i said i wanted to be friends i thought that was all you wanted to be. I wanted to make you happy. For the last week, i have struggled to hide my emotions from you because i thught you only wanted to be friends. She peeked through her long eyelashes at me.  
"Really?"she said. I could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
"Really" i repeated. I leant down to kiss her but turned her haid.  
"Do you really love me?" she inquired. "You don't just feel sorry for me?"  
i was a little frusterated. Why oculdnt she see how much she meant to me.  
"Yes Nessie I love you more than i have ever loved anything before. As soon as i imprinted on you, i had hoped we'd fall in love one day. From when you were born, I was like your big brother, when you started to get older, i became more like your best friend. I knew around this time, if it was going to happen, you would want me more than just your brother or best friend. So Nessie yes. I love you". I looked over at her after my little speech and she was smiling and there were tears in her eyes. I hugged her.  
"Ness, why are you crying?" i asked.  
"Sorry" she sniffed. "Its just the stupid teenage human hormones" she said grinning at me. She still hadnt said how she felt about me.  
"Let's go home" i suggested and got to my feet but she grabbed my arm before i could run off.  
"Jake look at me. You know i have feelings for you. But i don't just like you" she said gazing into my eyes. I couldnt break the connection. "Jacob Black i am in love with you" she said sincerely. And then our lips connected and i felt like i was flying. I was finally kissing the love of my life and the best thing was, she loved me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up. After what seemed like an eternity, we broke apart, and both of us were breathing heavily. I winked at her and she grinned at me.  
"Now we can go home" she said simply.  
"Not so fast" i responeded. "Nessie i have to ask you one more thing. Will you go out with me?" even though i knew how she felt about me i was still a little nervous.  
"Pfffft" she replied casually. "Of course i will" . But then, not so casually, she kissed me with more force than last time, and our lips parted at the touch. I could feel her hot breath in my mouth. All to soon i removed my lips from hers, which resulted with a pout from Nessie. I laughed and touched her lip that was sticking out.  
"Come on, we gotta go" i said. I took her hand and we ran back to the house. I was in bliss


	5. Heartbreaker and Heartbroken

RPOV

When we got home my face was flushed from running. We got to the front door of the house but before we could step inside Dad came out. He did not look happy.  
"Nessie, up to your room. Now" He told me sternly.  
"But dad..." i started to say but he pointed to the stairs. I stomped away. I knew i was being childish but it wasnt fair.

JPOV  
Geez he was _so_ over protective. I mean he knew it was going to happen she s starting school in all. For a girl thats never kissed anyone before she could sure pack a punch. The taste of her.......  
"JACOB" Edward growled.

Oh yeah, i forgot he could read my mind.  
"Jacob listen to me" said Edward as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger as he always did when he was angry. BUt it really didn't bother me.  
"Well it should" he seethed. "Jacob she's only 5. I know she looks 16 but it's going to take me a long time to get used to the idea of my daughter being in her late teens" .  
Ugh, what was the problem. He knew she loved me and i loved her. He could read both our minds.  
"Yes" he said more quietly. Thats why i am allowing you to date her. Just casually". i could tell he was not happy but gathered Bella had convinced him to do this.  
Oh well. It was good enough for now.  
"Cheers bro" i said lightly as i started to walk inside but he blocked the door.  
"Don't hurt her" he said dangerously. Please. Like i would hurt her.  
"Look at Emily" said Edward narrowing his eyes at me.  
I shrugged. I have more control than he"I did nad Edward knew it. He was annoying the hell out of me at the moment.  
"Jacob" he snarled at me. "FIne" i said spinning around to face him again. "I wont hurt, touch or go near your daughter" i said.  
And left before he could say anything else.

RPOV  
I walked into my room where mum was sitting. I ran to her and jumped on her lap.  
"MUM JAKE LOVES ME"i squeaked excitedly.  
"I know honey" she said grinning at me. "But your father still sees you as a 5 year old". I rolled my eyes at this. "Nessie' she continued. "You are still only 16, and things must go very slowly. We will allow you to casually date, but nothing more" she narrowed her eyes at me. "Got it?  
I nodded, and then gave her a hug.  
"Now try and sleep, you have school tomorrow" she kissed my forehead and left my bedroom. I groaned. How the hell was i supposed to get to sleep after today?. It took me a while but i was just drifting off when i heard a knock on my door.  
"Come in" i said softly. I saw a tall, dark and handsome man walk in and sit donw on my bed  
"Jake!" i whispered.  
"I just wanted to say goodnight" he said. This was our ritual ever since i had remembered. He would always come in and say goodnight. I was a bit dissapointed because i didnt think he would be coming in tonight but i was excited to see him.  
"I love you" i said softly. "as i love you" he told me, gazing at me with his deep brown eyes. He pressed his lips to mine for a second and then dad came bursting in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DAUGHTERS BEDROOM" he bellowed. I was schocked. He always came in.  
"Edward, i come in every night to say goodnight"said jake indigntly.  
"But you're kissing her" he spluttered. Just then mum came and wrapped her arm around her husband.  
"edward" she said. "jake always comes in to say goodnight. U can allow them a goodnight kiss cant you?"Dad couldn't argue with mu so he stomped away.  
"Jake you should go now"mum said firmly. Jake got up and blew me a kiss on his way out. I was giddy with happiness  
"Goodnight sweetheart" said mum walking out. I lay there looking at the roof, waiting for sleep to take over me. I didn't happen and i could hear mum and dad talking in the room next door.

"Edward she is 16" i heard my mums soothing voice, obviously trying to calm Dad down.  
"I know, but it hurts me to hear him say 'I love you'" dad said. "All it does is reminds me of when he used to say that to you. And i knew you loved him as well!". I gasped. Jake loved mum? Mum loved jake? and Dad? i was so confused. And hurt. Why hadnt anyone told me they were in love. Jake was only dating me because he couldnt have my mother. The relisation hit me like a truck. I started sobbing silently into my pillow. I was heart broken. I sobbed and sobbed and it felt like my heart was going to split. Everyhting i had dreamt for was gone. ONce again i wished for a dreamless sleep, and by taking deep breaths, my sobs began to quieten, until the tears were just a steady stream running donw my face. That night, i cried my self and my broken heart to sleep.


	6. Back to La Push

Renesmee's POV

I woke up at about 4 in the morning. I couldn't smell anyone else in the house. I sat up and found a note on my bed.

_Nessie_

_Just incase you wake up, The rest of the family has gone hunting inccluding will be back by breakfast time though._

_Dad xx_

I knew this was my time to leave. I just couldnt be the rebound. I was so upset. I got up, dressed, and put my passport, some clothes and my purse in a bag. I silently went down to the garage where the car that Dad had bought me for when it was time for me to drive. I got in, andstarted it. Thankfully it was almost silent. I drove out quickly, and headed towards the airport. By the time i got there it was 6 am. A flight was due to leave in 20 minutes to WA. I got a ticket and boarded the plane. I knew i couldnt stay in Alaska any longer. I got so caught up in my tthoughts i didnt realised we had arrvied. I got a taxi and i was finally on my way to La Push. I got out outside of the Uley house. Sam had stopped phasing about a year ago when Emily became pregnant. I started to cry, and then walked up to the front door. I knocked timidly. Emily opened it with her daughter Cassie, on her hip.

"Nessie!" Emily exclaimed. "What happened to you?" she peered around the door to see if i was here with someone.  
"Where.....?" she began.  
"I'm here on my own" i sniffed. "Jake and i had just told each other and now i find out he loves my mother!" i was getting fired up at this point. Emily put her arms around me. Just then Sam came to the door.  
"Em who was.....?" but he stopped when he saw me.  
"Nessie?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"Jake said he loves me but he only wants me because he cant have my mum" i wailed, and i started sobbing. Sam put his arm around me and led me into their house and onto their couch. Emily made me a cup of tea, and i did start to feel a little better. Sam put Cassie to bed and then came and sat next to me, along with Em.  
I drank my tea, and suddenly felt sleepy with my early start and all my crying and drifted into a restless sleep on the Uley's couch.


	7. Frustration, Tears and Emily's Cooking

Jakes POV

We got back from hunting and I was feeling fabulous. I had FINALLY told the girl I had loved for so long that I was in love with her, and for some ridiculous reason, she loved me as well! I walked back into the house, expecting to smell her gorgeous smell. It was the smell of strawberries and cream, with a slight hint of freesia. I guess she had gotten that from Bella. I sniffed as I walked through the door and couldn't smell anything. I turned around and saw Edward, frozen in the doorway. One second he was there, and the next he was gone. I heard a banging upstairs. We all followed him up the stairs. Bella followed his scent which led us all into Nessie's room where he was reading something. Edward read it out with a monotone and we all gasped. No one had suspected a thing. I looked around. Edward was silent, Jasper and Emmett were staring at the note and I could tell Bella was only just holding herself together. Nessie was only 16! I couldn't take the look on everyone's faces. I ran into my room and banged the door. I burst into tears and cried into my pillow. The happiest 24 hours of my life had turned into the worst. And the thing that hurt the most is that she only thought I wanted to be with her is because I couldn't have Bella. I was angry, frustrated, annoyed and distraught.

RPOV

I still sat on Emily's couch. It had only been 2 hours since I had arrived but it felt like days. I felt naked without Jake at my side, and lonely without my family. Em was in the kitchen making Lasagne for dinner. Cassie was lying on a rug in front of me and Sam was sitting on the couch next to me with his arm around my shoulders. I had told them the whole story, front start to finish. Emily had hugged me and had let me stay for as long as I needed. I promised that i would leave after dinner but she wouldn't hear of it and made up the guest room for me.

"Dinner's ready!" called Emily from the kitchen, and Sam picked up Cassie and we went into the kitchen. Sam put Cassie in her highchair and sat down next to Emily. I sat down and started to eat. It tasted heavenly in my mouth.

"Em, this tastes amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks" she grinned at me. I knew she was happy to see me, as I was happy to see her and the rest of the family, but I wish it had been in better circumstances. Just then the phone rang and I froze. Sam growled at he go up to answer the phone.

Emily looked at me and said" Don't worry; it's probably just one of the wolves. They often ring at dinner time as a joke because they know Sam hate it". She giggled to herself.

"Nessie" Sam called. I knew what his tone meant. They had found me. "Phone for you!" he continued.

"I don't want to....." i began but Em held up her hand.

"Ness honey, you need to talk to them. Let them explain everything "she said, with a serious expression. I relented and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answered quietly

"NESSIE!" I heard Jacobs's voice and it made my knees weak. I had to remind myself that he didn't love me; he only wanted me because Mum was taken. I shuddered.

"What do you want Jacob?" I growled at him.

"Nessie you can't believe that I still love your Mum. As soon as i imprinted on you, the love was stronger for you" I heard him choke. "I miss you".

"Jacob i don't want to see you ever again" I told him, on the verge of tears.

I heard a bang and then heard Mum's voice.

"Nessie don't ever do that ever again" she said angrily. She was angry. I laughed.

"You have no right to be angry at me. You let me fall in love with him and you knew it was only because he couldn't have you. You just wanted to get him off your case so you forced him onto me" I screamed. "I HATE YOU!" By this time I was sobbing profusely and making a lot of noise. I felt Emily's arm around me and she took the phone off me gently.

"Bella?" she said into the phone. "Nessie's safe here but I think you need to come and explain everything because Nessie isn't going anywhere".

"NO!" i wailed but Emily held her finger up and I knew not to argue with her. She said goodbye to Mum and hung up the phone.

She hugged me tight, and wiped my tears away. "Nessie, they need to explain everything and you need to talk to them. Now, are you still hungry?" she asked me. I shook my head and she led me to the guest room.

"Do you want to sleep?" she asked me. I nodded. She left and I dressed into some trakkies and a tee-shirt, and I threw on my hoodie. I had just climbed into the bed and I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I croaked. I hadn't even realised I was crying. Em came in and with a tray of hot chocolate and brownies. My stomach rumbled at the sight. She put it down on the bedside table and sat on the bed. She hugged me and I cried into her shoulder. Sam walked into the room as well with Cassie.

"Thank you so much for everything" I said. "I'm so sorry i didn't mean to intrude".

"Nessie its fine" Sam said, trying to reassure me. "I would never forgive myself if i didn't help. Your family are coming. I know you don't want to but it's for the best". He said goodnight and gave me a hug. I kissed Cassie on the cheek and they left. I hugged Emily again and she left smiling as well. I drunk the hot chocolate and ate the brownies. They were fabulous of course. It made me feel a little better but for the second night in a row, I fell into a restless sleep.


	8. Forgiveness of a Kind and New Beginnings

woke up in the morning and saw mum and dad sitting on the couch. As soon as i saw them i turned around to go back to the guest room but i felt mums soft, cool hand on my arm.  
"Nessie we have all be so worried" she said "But we have to explain everything. PLease?" i looked at her face and could tell that she really was worried. She just didn;'t look herself. I immediatly felt guitly for running away and meekly nodded my face.  
I went to the couch and sat opposite mum and dad.  
"OK Nessie we understand that you are upset. And we didnt mean for you to find out this way" dad began. "we were going to tell you when the time was right".  
"Renesmee sweetheart, Jacob and I did love each other. But there was a time when I had to choose between your father and Jake. My love for your father was too strong and Jacob understood that" said mum. I just sat there, trying to take it all in. "as soon as you were born, Jake imprinted on you" she continued. She looked deeper into my eyes and said" Honey even if jacob and i were still in love, there is no way i could compete with you, his imprint. The bond is just too strong".  
I nodded. I understood but i jsut couldnt be with Jake.  
"Mum, dad i get it, thanks but i just cant be with jake". i looked at my feet. "Yeah it will be hard, but it just doesnt feel right".  
Mum and dad gave me a hug and wiped away the tears that i had no idea about.  
"Will you come home?' asked dad hopefully?  
"yes". I tried to smile but it was a bit forced.

Sam and Em came in when we were finished. Mum and dad thanked them for having me and then it was my turn.  
"Emily, Sam thankyou so much for everything". I was crying again. "If it wasnt for you, i may never have gone home to my family. I can never repay you for how you have helped me.  
"Ness, you are always welcome in our home" said Sam and he hugged me.  
"Nessie, you are like a daughter to me almost. I couldv'e helped more!" said Em. I just hugged her for ages. No words needed to be exchanged. I thanked them again, kissed Cas on the cheek, and walked out with mum and dad. I was silent on the flight back, except for denying food and drink.

As soon as we got home, i went straight to my room, and didn't look at anyone as i walked up. I heard mum tell everyone what had soon as she had finished, i heard a sob, which sounded like Jake, then a wolf howl in the distance. This made my heart break. I sobbed and sobbed until i didnt have any tears and fell asleep,exhausted. The next time i woke up, it was morning.  
"Mum!" i called as i got out of bed. Not 2 seconds later, she appeared.  
"Whats wrong?" she asked, concerneed.  
"I need Alice to do my hair and stuff for my first day at school" i said without emotion.  
"Will you be ok goint to......" she began but i snapped "Of course ill be fine". Alice and Rosalie appeared just after mum and set about doing ym hair and makeup. I put on my clothes that i had prepared, and I went down to the kitchen where my breakfast was waiting for me on the marble bench.  
"Thanks grnadma" i said to her and hugged her. She held me tight and i had to control myself so i wouldn'tcry. I sat down at the counter, and then Jake sat down next to me.  
"Jake....." i began.  
"Ness i get it" he interrupted coldly. "You ddon't want to be with me. I dont want to hear it" and with that, he went back to eating his breakfast silently. I gobbled down the rest of mine, and got in the car. Eventually everyone came out and we left for school.

When we got there, we went straight to the office to get our timetables. The receptionist fluttered her eyelashes at the men, even though she would have been at least been 20 years older than all of them. I saw dad grimace, and i guessed her thoughts were less than pleasant. We all recieved our timetables and i was in 2 classes with mum, 3 and 2 with dad. ONe of those classes, Chemistry, had mum and Dad both in it. The only class i didnt have anyone with was english. I was really nervous, because i had never been to school before. Suddenly i felt a calm wash over me. I looked at uncle Jasper who winked at me. I grinned back, stood up tall, and walked with the rest of my 'siblings' to our first lesson.


	9. Awesome Teachers and Other Dates

I looked at my timetable. The first lesson of the day was . No family members and what made it worse was that it was a double. i walked down the hall to my classroom. Class had started 5 minutes ago so i knocked on the door. My knock was answered but who i assumed was my teacher. He didn't look very old.. Late 20's maybe. I looked at his hands, relieved to see that he was married. He reminded me about od Phil Wennek from the hangover.

"Ah you must be Renesmee" he said. "Come on in". I walked into class and everyone looked up at me. There were a few gasps and mutters. I blushed.

"Renesmee, I will be your English teacher for this year. As you can see from your time table, my name is Mr Brice. Why don't you tell the class about yourself" he continued. I was hoping i wouldn't have to. Great.

I turned to the class and said "Uh hi, um I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie. Um i came here with my 4 brothers, and 3 sisters. Were all adopted". I looked at my feet.

"Thanks Nessie, im sure you'll be a valuable member of this class" said Mr Brice. "Now, i am a pretty laid back guy, so we often just have one lesson a week watching movies and stuff". I grinned. I had a good feeling i was going to end up loving this class. "Now find a seat and we'll get started" he said.

"Ok, we are going to start the year, by reading a novel. I have decided on Romeo and Juilet" Mr Brice. There were squeals of excitement from the girls, and groans from the guys. "Hold up guys, i know some of you think that its just a lovey dovey novel but it is a good story. So hang in there for my sake please" he continued. It was obvious that all the students loved him. We were all given the novel, and told to start reading. Before too long, the bell went for the second lesson.

"Ok guys, have a quick break, then come back in" Mr Brice told us. The students got up and i followed them.

"Hey Nessie, its so nice to meet you, I'm Gemma" i heard a voice say. I turned around and there was a girl standing there grinning at me. She was about my hight, quite pretty, and looked friendly.

"Hey Gemma, it's nice to meet you" i said unsurely. She could tell from my face that i was a little confused.

"Its ok, im not one of those rich girls who wants to be friends with you because you can get them all boyfriends because you're so pretty" She said. As she said that a girl wearing a ton of makeup, and high heels pushed into Gemma.

"Oops!" she said, and glared at me and walked away.

"Thats Hannah" Gemma said. "Rich, pretty, and a sIut". She grinned at me. "We better go back in. Wanna sit with me?" she asked.

"Sure i'd love to" i gushed. I had a feeling Gemma and I were going to get on very well indeed.

JPOV

I was a having an awful day. I was in Economics with Emmett. Don't ask me why I was doing this class but I was. We were sitting next to each other and he kep poking me. It was very annoying. In a low voice, too quiet for the teacher to hear he asked "So what are you going to do about Nessie". I knew he was trying to egg me on so i turned to him, growled and looked back towards the front. I could see a stupid smirk on his face. Soon the class finally finished. The day continued to be slow. Lunch time was a quiet affair, but i could see Nessie talking to a girl, that would've been quite pretty if the Cullen's weren't here. All to soon it was last lesson. I was doing a wood works class. I figured it might help with the bikes. To my suprise i started to enjoy it. And there was a girl in my class who i could tell, kept sneaking glances at me. The bell went for the end of the day. FINALLY. I walked out to go to my locker, and the girl followed me.

"Hi i'm Ashlee" she said shyly.

"Jake" i answered. She shook my hand.

"Um i was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime" she blushed and looked at her feet.

CRAP!. I was in love with Nessie but i figured that if she didn't want me, i was free, and this girl was nice. "Sure" i replied. "Whats your number?". We exchanged numbers and i kissed her on the cheek. I walked to my locker and i noticed Nessie talking to a boy. I could see she was looking out of the corner of her eye at me. I went to my locker, and listened to their conversation.

NPOV

"Will you go out with me?" i heard him ask. He was a little annoying. But cute all the same. And i figured i needed something to get over Jake , and plus he had a date, so why couldn't I.

"Sure Taylor" i replied. We exchanged numbers and i left to go to my locker. I saw the rest of the family come with their bags and stood around us.

"Ready to go?" Mum asked us.

I didn't answer because i couldn't look away from the look of pure anger on Jakes face.

"How could you" he spat. "I hate you".


	10. Understandings Sex?

RPOV  
"What"? i asked, in shock.  
"I. Hate. You" said jake plainly. Then he walked out to the parking lot and into the car. I couldn't understand and my chest felt heavy. I was numb. a ll i could feel was mums arm, guiding me. Before i knew it, we were at home.. I was led to the couch and then dad said to me "Renesmee, were all going hunting. Far enough so we cant hear you, but close enough that you can find us if your in trouble. You and Jake need to sort things out". I had started ti forgive my family about the whole relationship between mum and dad. It just hurt that i had to find out like i did. They left and i went to find Jake. He was in the kitchen.  
"What do you want" he said without turning his head. This got my back up. I was angry.  
"WHY DO YOU HATE ME!" I screamed back at him. I saw he was shaking. I knew i had to calm down but the only thing i could think to do was cry. I cried for not being human, i cried for not having my family, i cried for jake hating me, and i cried because on my feelings for him. His shaking began to die down and i heard him breathe out loudly thorough his nose. He turned around to face me.  
"you know how much i love you. I'm sorry im no good for you, but accpeting a date, right infropnt of me? are you trying to rub it in my face that im not good enough!" i could tell he was getting upset. His face was starting to lose the anger and i could see himself holding himself together. "well i'm sorry i'm not rich and im sorry i love you. But i didnt choose to love you. You cant choose to love someone or not. It just happends". He was taking deep breaths and from that sentance i knew. As much as i didnt want to, i coudlnt stop loving him. I took a shaky breath, took a step towards him and crushed my lips to his, desperatly.  
"Nessie what the..." he said, startled.  
"Shut up. Im sorry. I love you. I need you" i said, staring into his eyes. It took one second before he had his lips back on mine, and his arms wrapped around me. The kiss wasnt polite, and sweet, but desperate and heated. He pressed me against the cupboard, but we didnt stop to breathe. I started to pull his shirt up but he stopped me.  
"Nessie, we cant" he panted breathlessly.  
"Yes we can" i told him. "I need you, i want you, all of you. Now". We went back to kissing and i jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He led me up to his bedroom and he let me down. He shut the door and pressed me up against it, kissing me. He moaned and i led him over to his bed. I took of his shirt, and one by one we started pulling all of our clothes off. And then then the passionate love began.

.....................................................

An hour later i was intertwined with Jake in his bed, lying on his chest. My first time, along with my second, third and forth was amazing. And more amazing because it was with Jake, I had never exoerienced anything else that gave me all these emotions in my life and i was so happy.  
"I love you" i told him.  
"As i love you" he replied with a smile. I thought back to this afternoon at school. I knew i would have to break the date. And Jake...... Jake. He was going out with some other chick. I turned to him angrily.  
"YOUR GOING OUT WITH SOME CHICK" i yelled.  
"What?" he asked  
"I saw you thids afternoon. Your going out with her!" i was losing it. "You just went along with everythig so you could get some!".  
"Nessie calm down. I only asked her out because i knew if you didnt want me, i needed some way to try and get over you., But in my heart I knew i never would". I was so happy i nearly laughed. Tears of joy began to run down my face.  
"Well i only accpted that date because i thought i needed to get over you. But now i realise, that will never happpen, nor will it need to". I began to giggle at the stupidity of it all. He joined in. The bed shook with our laughter. As it died down i kissed him again softly. I was in heaven.  
"SHOOT NESS LOOK AT THE TIME!" Jake yelped. I turned around to look at the clock and saw that it was 6:00pm. I was about to scream when i heard my mums voice outside. We looked at eachother and ran to our clothes. we shoved them on, and jake went to the kitchen and i went to my room. I went to the mirror and giggled at the sight of my hair. I ran a brush through it. I was thankful of mums sheild at this point. As i got older, mum put the shield up to give me privacy. Now she just kept it up constantly .then i remembered she didnt have it around Jake. I lept out of my room and down to the kitchen. I put my hand to mums temple.

_"Mum, please put your shield around Jake and I. PLease dont ask, ill tell you when im ready"_ I thought. I could see she was confused but she nodded and dad looked as calm as normal.

"So did you and Jacob sort everything out?" asked Alice  
"Yeah. I'm sorry ive been so horrible. It was just a shcok to my system" i said guiltily.  
"It's ok, we all understand" said Rose who hugged me. The next thing i knew there was a pair of hot arms wrapped around me. Jake kissed my temple, and then rested his head on my shoulder.  
"Yes everything is sorted" he said and the rest of the family laughed.


	11. Birthday Surprises

Days past and everything was perfect. School was fine and i was so unaware of the passing, that it was my 6th birthday in a few days. I had no idea what was happeneing but i oculd tell something was up. My relationship with Jake was weet, and we had dated a couple of times. I got to kiss him a little bit on the lips but that was it. And ever since our 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and4th time i was craving the passion between Jake and i. I needed to feel him, and i was craving for that connection and emotions. I could tell Jake was and it just made me itch for him more. I didnt know how much longer i could go.

Friday morning i woke up and knew that tomorrow was my birthday. I got up and dressed for school. My lessons past quickly and Friday was always my favourite day. By 6th lesson, i was going crazy. Jake had girls all over him. I mean he did everyday but today it seemed like there were millions. I couldt take it anymore. I needed him. I got my bag out of my locker and rushed to find him. I turned around and banged into him.  
"Jake you were quick". I didnt know what the hell i was saying.  
"Ness, we have to talk" he said desperatly. I started to wrry, but i looked into his eyes and saw the passion that i had been feeling. This ignited my feelings and i dragged him over to the locker.  
"Jake lets go hunting" i started. "Just the two of us" he nodded. I went to look for mum. I found her by my locker.  
"Nessie where were you?" she asked.  
"Oh Jake wants to go hunting, just the two of us. Is that ok?" i asked hopeully.  
"Of course" she said smiling. "See you around dinner time?"  
"Sure sure" i replied. SHe grinned. I copied it off Jake whn i was little and now i never said anytihng else. I kissed mum on the cheek and went to find Jake. He practically dragged me out to the parking lot. From an outsiders view, it would seem like he was angry with me. We dumped our bags in the car, and ran at a human pace out into the woods. As soon as we were out of sight, he pushed me up against a tree and kissed me like he had never before. It almost as if i needed air so badly, and now i just couldnt getenough.  
"I'm sorry Nessie" he said, his cheeks pink.  
"Why are you apologising" i nearly yelled. " I need you, please, dont stop" i panted.  
He took me by the hand and led me toi wher i could hear water running. I found myself ina tiny clearing. There were dense buses around us, a waterfall in the background with a pond that looked like a swimming pool and thick green luscious grass. i ran to it and layed down in the grass. Itook one secondd before Jake was on top of me.  
"Here?" i asked. "Wont somebody see us?'  
"Nobody knows his is here" he breathed against my skin. I ripped his shirt off, but the rest of our clothes had to come off delicatly. How would we explain that to the family!? It was more exciting than back in his bedroom. Then we went into the pond and christened that. The pace was now ours.  
"Ness, your birthday present consists of lots of this" Jake said, as we were walkin back to the house.  
"What..." i began but then the house came into view. He winked at me and we walked inside.

Esme greeted us in an apron. "Dinner will be about 20 minutes" she said. "Whyare you wet".  
i giggled. "Wefound waterfall and went swimming" she grined and shook her head. "Teenagers". I went to my room to have a shower and Jake did the same. We went down to have dinner. Before long, i felt myself nodding off on the couch so i dragged my tired (and sore) body to bed. The next morning i was woken up with alice shouting in my ear"HAPPY BIRTHDAY".  
"OK ok im up" i surrended wi a gigglee. she gave me hug and pulled me down stairs. when we got downt there i was greeted by my family all holding gifts.  
"Thanks but its not that big a deal" i mumbled, blushing.  
"Nonsense" cried Alice.  
"OK" i grinned. "WHos up first". That morning was filled with lots of gifts. From Mum and Dad, i got a new Ipod touch. From Rose and UNcle Emmett i got a blackberry phone, and from Alice i got a new dress and a pair of heels. I slipped the shoes on, and instanly new that heels were going to be my new obsession. I squealed and hugged everyone. I was very dissapoinjted that Jake wasnt here though. I was aobut ask where he was when i felt his arms wrap around my waist and he past me a box. I opened it and there was a diamond bracelet. My eyes welled up with tears and i kisseed him.  
"Jake this is too much" i told him.  
"Ness thanks to Alices aweosme powers, i am rich!. PLus thatsnot all" he told me with a grin.  
He passed me a thing rectangle box and in it were 2 tickets. to AUSTRALIA. I turned around and lept inot his arms.  
"OH MY GOSH!!!!" i screamed. "You and me are going to auustralia!" i squealed.  
"Thats right" he said.  
Alice grabbed my arm and said "Yes, and the plane leaves in 5 hours so we have to pack and get to the airport" i obligd willingly. I was so excited!


	12. Overprotective Edward

I was so excitred to give Nessie her present. And thank goodness, she loved it. I was so excited and i had gotten Bella and Edwards persmisison to take her just by myself. It was going to be amazing. Soon, Alice had helped Nessie pack and we were just heading out the door. The whole family was taking us to the airport. I was helping Nessie out the doors when Edward walked up to us.  
"Now you know im trusting you to to be with each other, and you are only dating" he said. I could tell where this is going.  
"But dad im 17" whined Nessie. "I think i can handle more than dating. You dont even let us kiss really".  
"I do" he argued back.  
"Well its to late beacuse weve already slept............" Nessie screamed and then realised what she had said. I went bright red and stared at my feet. Bella gasped. Everyone stopped talking and went silent. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and i could tell he was very angry. The only thing that was keeping him sane was Bellas had on his arm.  
"JACOB LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK" he bellowed.  
"Hey back off man, it wasnt just me" i said calmly.  
"Your daughter wanted it bad" i continued. I saw Nessie hit her head. Her cheeks were bright pink. "Jake" she groaned. "Sorry" i mouthed at her.  
"I dont want to hear anymore" said Edward his face twisted with anger and discust. "But you are not going on this trip".  
"WHAT!" screamed Nessie. "I am packed, we have the tickets and we are going. And i wanted sex more than Jake did so just drop it" she screamed. SHe stalked off to Rose and Emmetts car. She shoved our bags in the back of the car and dragged me in. We kept our heads down but nessie put her hands to my head.

"_Jake im so sorry about blurting that out. Its just dads SO overprotective and it just annoys me so much. Im almost an adult. I love you so much_" she thought.

I just smiled at her reasurrngly and kissed her lightly.


	13. Emmett being Emmett

Soon, Emmett and Roaslie joined us in th car. I knew this was going to be a very embarrassing trip.

We started driving and the Uncle Emmett turned around.

He raised one eyebrow at me. "So Nessie" he began. He glanced at Jake who was staring out the window, then back at me again. "Have you gone off Jacob completly now?". Rose smacked him on the arm.

"What?" he asked indignantly.

"Give her some dignity" Rose growled. She then returned to her normal tone. She turned to look at me and asked "So when was your first time?" she asked. I blushed but knew she wouldn't give up.

"Um my first, second, third and fourth was when you all went hunting to give Jake and I a chance to wrok things our.

"Thats not all you did" mumbled Emmett. "Wait you did it more than once!". He looked a t Jake and then said" Woahh nice doggie!". He had a stupid grin oun his face. "i bet you weren't as good as me and Rose though" he bragged. Rose hit him on the arm and he turned around and shut up.

We got to the airport and put our bags thrugh. We said goodbye to everyone and i left dad for last.

"Dad" i began, but he stopped me before i could say anything else.

"Renesmee, im sorry" he said, looking down at me. "Its really hard to get used to you being an adult".

"Dad im sorry too. You shouldn't have found out like that" i replied. I was crying by this point. He hugged me and gave me a kiss goodbye. Its weird because we would look like boyfriend and girlfriend to anyone else here.

Jake and i waved goodbye once more and then we boarded. I was so excited i was hopping up and down in my seat.

"Ness, calm down youre going to fly out the roof" he joked.

Then the flight attendant announced we were going to Australia, and Jake and i both cheered.


	14. Travel Plans

JPOV

I was so FREAKING EXCITED. I had never been to australia before and neither had Nessie. I had spent days going though internet websites to find places to go to with al the family members. I also called my brothers because i knew tha embry had gone to Australia.

"Jake, where are we going when we get to Australia, what are we doing?" Nessie asked, bouncing in her seat. She was so excited and it was so cute.  
"OK Ness, this is our intinery. We have 21 days in Australia. Where staying in Brisbane first. We can go to the beach or the pool but nothings really happening on the first day. Were staying in a 5 star hotel though". I told her, winking at her. Nessie giggled and i could tell she knew exactly what i meant. And then for the next 5 days we are going to Dreamworld, Seaworld, Wet 'n' Wild, White Water world, Movie world, the Australia Zoo, and the big pineapple. Also Currumbin Wildlife park" i continued.

"Wow" breathed Nessie. I knew it was a lot, but i knew we could take it.  
"Also Nessie, Your family booked some thing very special for us at seaworld" i continued.  
"What is it, what is it?" she said grabbing at my arm and pulling off. I just kissed her up her neck and reached her ear.  
"We are swimming with the dolphins!" iwhispered sexily.


	15. Hotel Lovin' Had me a Blast

RPOV

"Jake you cant kiss me like that on the plane, it must be illegal" i giggled. He smirked at me and went back to his iphone.

When we arrived in Brisbane, we were driven straight to our hotel room, which was the at the sea world resort. We hadd the best room and it was HUGE. It had a massive bedroom, a flat screen tv, a spa, a massive living area and a nice kitchen. "I could live here" i sighed.

"I know" Jake said. Also, the hotel also had a pool, a gym, a sauna and a steam room. We walked into the bedroom and put our bags down. It was so hot so we put the airconditioner on and Jake flopped on the bed. I looked at the clock which read 2:30 pm.

"Jake do you want to go swimming?" i asked him. There was no answer. "Jake?" i tried again, I then saw the stead rise and fall of his chest and knew he was asleep. I was exhausted as well. I climbed on the bed and snuggled up to him. Still sleeping, he wrapped his arm around me and i soon fell asleep.

* * *

3 Hours later, Jake stirred and woke up. That of course woke me up.

"Ugh sorry Ness" he said to me. "I didnt mean to fall asleep".

I gave him a quick kiss and said "Babe, dont worry , i was dead as well. But i feel heaps awake now".

"Me too" he agreed, smiling at me. "Hey why dont we go out for dinner?" he said.

I jumped up immediatly. "Sounds great" i replied grinning. "Casual or fancy?"

"Why dont we go for inbetween" he said. I went to find some clothes but decided to put the rest of the clothes away at the same time. Jake had a shave and i put on a dress. Jake decided on a pair of nice jeans and a nice shirt. I put on my new heels and some makeup and we left to have dinner.

A couple of hours later we left to go back to the hotel. We walked in the door and sat on the couch.

"Do you want to have a spa?" asked Jake a few minutes later.

"That sounds perfect. Can we watch the hangover in there?" i asked. The bathroom had an inbuilt plasma and everyone knew our favourite movie was the hangover.

"AWESOME" exclaimed Jake. "Ill go run it". He got up to run the spa. I went to take of my shoes and jewellery. Jacob walked in and took his shirt off and put it away. He was standing in thbe middle of the room with just his jeans on. I eyed his tanned six-pack. How did i get so lucky?. He saw me looking at him and he grinned. He then stripped off his jeans and put them away casually. I gaped at him.

"What?" he asked cheekily.

I just shook my head.

"Hey if i have to stand here with no clothes on then so do you" he said. Before i knew what was happening, my dress was off and we were both standing in our underwear. Jake was standing behind me and kissed the length of my neck. It gave me goose bumps and i shivered involuntary. I turned around and kissed him. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"We both have too many clothes on"he said teasingly.

"Jake were about to have a bath, the water will overflow!"

"Not if were quick" he said and carried me off to the bed. Soon our clothes were off and we were way to occupied to think about water.

* * *

About 20 minutes later we were in the bath and Jake had just switched on the T.v. we spent the next 2 hours laughing our heads off. After it finished we dried ourself off and went to bed. I knew we had a long week ahead of us and we were both tired.I fell asleep immediately with jakes arms wrapped around my stomach.


	16. Holiday Sex and Shocks to the System

The rest of our time in QLD was spent at the theme parks and everywhere else having a blast. We were always exhausted and both of us ate heaps because we were doing so much. Tonight was our last night here and i knew that it was definitely going to be special. It was 6:00 at night and we were heading out for dinner. Jake walked into our bedroom and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's this for" I asked, my voice muffled against his chest.

"We haven't had much time just to be with each other" he said.

"But were the only ones here?" I said.

"Yes but i just feel like we haven't been able to relax. Our plane leaves at midday tomorrow so until then, let's just relax and be with each other. I love hugging you" he replied. His answer made me burst into tears. He let go at me at once and looked at me with a worriedly expression.

"Nessie what's wrong?" he asked frantically

"Nothing Jacob" i smiled through my tears. "That sounds so good and i just love you so much and...." but i didn't because Jacob silenced me with a deep kiss. He eventually let go and said "Ness put on some shorts and a top but put your bathers on underneath. We're having different kind of dinner tonight".

I was confused but just shrugged and agreed. 20 mins later we were in the rental car and Jake was driving us somewhere.

"Jake where are we going?" i asked.

"I found this when you were off on one of your many shopping trips" he teased. I grinned and rolled my eyes. Ever since i had got my first pair of heels i had an addiction for more and also heaps of other clothes. Also i had gotten a few new pairs of bikinis. The ones i was wearing right now were a twilight purple which went perfectly with my skin but they also had some black lace on them. I fell in love with them instantly. I was still thinking when Jacob switched off the engine and i looked up surprised.

"Are we here?" i asked.

"Yep" he said. He took my hand and a massive bag and we walked towards the edge of the cliff we were stopped on. To my surprise the cliff wasn't high at all and just below us was the most gorgeous, secluded beach i had ever seen. The water was a turquioise blue and the sand was white. It was also still really warm and it was sunny without any clouds. I gasped

"DO you like it?" asked Jacob

"I LOVE IT!" i squealed. Jake grinned and helped me down and onto the beach.

"Close your eyes" he said. I obliged willingly and not long after, he told me to open them. ON the sand was a picnic rug with fish and chips and 2 cans of coke. I grinned and sat down.

"Let's eat " i squealed. It was gorgeous and we at through the sunset. We had just finished when the sun had halfway gone down. The sky was an orange colour. I laid down and looked up and the sky. Jake packed up all our things and put them in the bag then took off his shirt and shorts.

"Jake what are you doing?" i asked.

"Going for a swim?" he said. "Join me?"

"Sure" i agreed. I took off my top and shorts and stood there in my purple bikini.

"Oh my....." Jacob said, his jaw dropping when he looked at me. I giggled.

"Like it?" i asked innocently. Jake just nodded his head.

JPOV

Nessie looked amazing normally and seeing her in that bikini made her look so amazing that i could form no proper sentances. If Edward could read my mind into what i wanted to do to her he would be very angry. I took her and and we arn towards the warm water. We swam for about ten minutes until u took her in my arms and we floated. I kissed her lips then her neck, and then it led to me kissing her everywhere else.

"Jacob" she gasped. She looked gorgeous with the now dark night and moon brightly shining on her.

"Yes" i replied.

"Hotel. Room. Bed. Not. Here" she managed to get out with me still kissing her.

"What" i asked, faking confusion.

"WE CANT HAVE SEX HERE!" she screamed with pleasure.  
"Oh thats what you meant" i replied. She hit me on the arm.

We swam towards the surface and picked up the bag. We were back at the hotel in 5 minutes.

"Jake" she gasped. "I need you". That night, we both tried to muffle our noises but it didn't work very well. We were both very glad that we were leaving.

* * *

The rest of our holidays was jam packed. We saw Uluru in NT, we went travelling all thorugh WA, To the Sydney Opera House, climbed the Sydney Harbour Bridge, Went skiing in Victoria, Spent a few days in the Adelaide Hills in SA and explored in Tassie. Of course we had fun at night as well. Soon we were on the plane home.

"Did you have a good trip?" i asked Nessie

"I had the best time of my life Jake" she said, yawning. She looked sleepy and i didn't blame her.

"Sleep my Nessie. I love you" i said. I kissed her forehead as she smiled and drifted off to sleep. I fell asleep soon after.

Hours later i could feel the plane descending. I nudged Nessie who woke up and the plane soon landed. We got off, feeling a bit tired and went to get our bags.

RPOV

We got our bags and went to find my family. We didn't have to look far. Mum and Dad came running up to me.

"I missed you so much" mum cried.

Dad just hugged me. "You have been gone too long Renesemee" he said. But he smiled at me so i knew he was kidding. After greetings from everyone else we left for the drive home. Mum and Dad wanted to drive with Just me so Jake went in the car with Esme and Carlisle.

"How was the trip?" mum asked while we were driving.

"Amazing. SO increadible. You have to go there sometime" i said. I was resting my head against the seat and my eyes were beginning to droop.

"And how did everything go in the female department?" she asked. I felt myself go red. Not only was the question embarrassing enough on its own but with dad in the car?

"Mum" i moaned. But then i realised that my period hadn't come all holiday.

"Renesmee" she repeated.

"Didnt bother me" said.

"DIdnt come or it didn't worry you?" she asked.

"Argh mum leave me alone" i said, very embarrassed.

"Renesmee" dad said and i knew by the tone of voice he was serious.

"Fine it didn't come. Happy?" i said frustraedly.

"Renesmee you're late" mum said. "Your getting checked out by Grandpa.

"WHAT!?" i said loudly.

"Just as a check up" dad agreed. I knew i was fighting a losing battle so i just pulled out my ipod and clicked on the first song i saw. It reminded me of Jake and i realised that even though i had only seen him a little while a go i missed him. I started to cry. I managed to stay silent but the tears were running down my face. I was so tired that i fell asleep but im sure mum and dad would've smelt the tears.

I was woken up when we had arrived home and mum had obviously told grandpa. He took me to the hospital and mum, Alice and Rosalie wanted to come as well. Jake begged to come so i let him. I was too embarrassed to explain it so i put my hand on his cheek and replayed the conversation mum, dad and i had in the car. He chuckled silently and i hit him on the arm. But i missed him still and as well sat outside the hospital room waiting for grandpa i sat on Jakes lap with his arm wrapped around my torso. I loved him so much. Just then grandpa came out.

"Nessie come on in" he said. I walked in and everyone else had decided to wait outside to give me privacy. Grandpa asked me all the usual questions and then he took some of my blood. I didn't know if he could but apparently, with his strength he could, but he wouldn't hurt me. He asked me some more questions.

"How have you been feeling?" he asked.

"Well, tired, a little sick and i just don't feel right" i replied. I realised that something wasn't right but i knew i shouldn't worry. I was a half vampire for crying out loud.

"Well maybe your period was a once off thing. Weve never had someone like you before" he smiled at me. "Ill just feel your somach though". He pushed gently on my abdomen and stomach and then again. I could see a serious expression on his face and started to worry.

"Grandpa?" i asked.

"Sick and tired. You have a hard lump in your abdomen" he said. He walked out and called everyone in.

"We have to wait for the blood which i will make sure i don everything but i think you have cancer Nessie.

I heard everyone in the room gasp and it all went black.


	17. AN

AUTHORS NOTE

Ok guys, if i get a ton of reviews, ill post the next 2 chapters which i have here waiting. Im sorry these past ones have such shocking spelling but i don't have the time to check them and i don't understand this beta stuff. (if someone could explain that would be awesome) and sorry the chapters have been short, muddled up and don't make any sense. I'll try and fix it from now on.

Thanks everyone


	18. Cancer?

JPOV

_"You have cancer Nessie"_

Doc's words had been going over and over in my head all day. He was still at the hospital getting Nessies blood work back but as soon as Nessie had come out of her black out we went home. Everyone else had tried to have normal conversations but Nessie and I didn't say a word. I was ready to kill myself. I knew as soon as Nessie left me, i would go. I had asked Doc about medication but he said it wouldn't work properly with the venom. He said that it would be too long before the cancer spread either. He said she may have a month to live. Nessie knew all this as well. We were just sitting on the couch when i remembered my dad, my bothers and Charlie back in Forks. I knew we had to see them.

"Nessie" i said hoarsely. She lifted her head.

"Ness we need to go to Forks and tell everyone" i said to her.

"This is really happening isn't it" she said and burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her so tightly as she sobbed and wailed into my chest. The whole family had just heard our conversation.

Edward walked in and said" I'll book the tickets". I gave an nodded but Nessie didn't even look up. Just then the Doc burst through the doors.

"Renesmee sweetheart i need you to take a urine test" he rushed.

"What?" she said.

"I need to test for something else" he said.

"Leave her alone" i snarled. I loved Carlisle like another father but couldn't he see she had enough?

"Jacob please" said Carlisle with a glimmer of hope on his face. Nessie just nodded mutely and took the cup her grandfather was holding and went to the bathroom. Soon she was back and her grandfather left for the hospital again.

"OK i have a plane booked for this afternoon" Edward said. Everyone went and packed a few things because no one wanted to leave Nessie's side. Carlisle was the only one staying behind because he needed to sort out a few things with Nessie's records.

An hour later, we had left for the airport. We had checked our bags in and were waiting to be called. "_All passengers flying to Seattle WA please board at gate 15"._ We went to the gate and stood in the line. Then Edward's phone rang.

"Yes Carlisle?" he answered.

"Were at gate 15 about to board why?"

"Carlisle?". We were all confused. Just then Carlisle ran up to us at a human speed.

"WAIT!" He yelled. "Nessie, i got it wrong. The symptoms were the same but I'm definitely right this time. Its positive on your urine test and your blood test" he got out. A few people looked at us and Nessie blushed. I was still angry.

"Just finish the damn story" i growled.

"Nessie the hard mass in your stomach isn't a tumour, it's a baby. Nessie your pregnant!".

This time, Nessie and I both fainted.

**AN – Ok people, i havnt got many reviews for this story so far. SO if i get 5 reviews i will put the next chapter up as soon as i get those reviews. If not you will have to wait a few more days. Anonymous reviews are fine as well. The next few chapters are a lot longer and the story is far from over because i had a brain wave **

**Thanks for those who have reviewed **


End file.
